Scoundrel: Wassailia
by DaeFaely
Summary: "No. They don't want to see me." "I'm sorry. Perhaps you'll come join my family for Wassailia dinner. My parents said that you would be welcome at Cantata Hall anytime. And then you wouldn't be alone. You would be alone otherwise, wouldn't you?"


**(A/N: It seems I have returned with yet another Scoundrel AU. You guys seem to like it. I know I like it. Why not return to it?**

**This is not a sequel to the Thanksgiving short. So you won't need to read that in order to understand this one.**

**I own nothing!)**

Sofia grinned as she walked around the snow covered grounds. It was just a few days until Wassailia and she was looking forward to the time spent with her family.

"There you are, Sofia. I can never understand why you would want to go for a walk around the grounds in the middle of winter."

Sofia smiled at her sister's voice. "Simple. I like the peacefulness of winter."

"But it's so cold."

"And summertime is very hot and yet people still like it."

Amber tsked her sister. "If you say so. I just overheard that we'll be having a guest at dinner tonight. An important and highly ranked noble lady. I didn't catch who exactly is coming but I do know she traveled quite a distance to see Dad about something important. All the way from Mystica Prata County."

"How exciting," Sofia deadpanned.

"You are so frustrating. Your disinterest in being familiar with nobility is going to land you in some trouble sooner or later."

"I was born a commoner and brought into the elite by chance. The gentry and nobility tend to stick their noses up at people like me."

Amber shook her head. "You should still take time to at least be familiar with the names and ranks of some of the more important ones. What if you meet someone who's privileged and make an utter fool of yourself just because you don't take the time to be familiar with who they are?"

"I am not worried. At best, I'll find myself married to a titleless gentleman. Besides, we're still only seventeen. Quit worrying about becoming a spinster."

"I'm not worried about myself. I do worry about you, especially since you've been bullied by the elite."

"Thank you for the reminder of that," Sofia said sarcastically. "I'd forgotten they love to rip me to shreds."

"Sofia, you're my sister and I love you. I just want you to be happy."

"I love you too Amber. Excuse me. I think I'm going to go for a ride on Minimus. I haven't gone for a couple of days."

Amber wanted to protest but her sister had already started walking away.

Sofia didn't head straight to the stables. First, she actually went to her room to change into some riding clothes and grab something she had been working on. Then, she hurried to the stables.

"Miss Sofia, isn't there someone important coming to dinner tonight?" a stable hand asked. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for that?"

Sofia smiled. "I won't be gone very long. I just need to take something to someone. Besides, dinner is four hours away. And it doesn't take that long to get ready."

The stable hand looked like he wanted to argue the point but said nothing as he got Minimus ready to ride.

In a matter of moments, Sofia was riding Minimus through the forest. She hadn't been to her destination very recently but she had no doubt she would find it again quickly.

Halfway to the hidden away cabin, Sofia came across another rider. And a familiar one too.

"Mr. Cedric," Sofia said. "What a coincidence to see you here. I was actually heading to your cabin."

Cedric raised an eyebrow. "Is that so Little Girl?"

Sofia smiled at the strange endearment the man before her had given her the first time they had met.

"Yes, I don't have a whole lot of time as I will be expected at family dinner. We're to have an important guest from Mystica Prata county. A highly ranked noble."

Cedric tensed at the information, his already palish face whitening even further.

"Then you ought to be getting home right this moment," Cedric said. "Nobility, I hear, can be quite particular. And showing up to dinner with one while wearing a most unique riding outfit would not amuse them in the slightest."

Sofia glanced at her riding clothes, which as was pointed out, were not what was considered proper for young ladies. Instead of a proper riding habit, she wore leggings and a high-low skirt. And to further challenge what was considered proper, she wasn't riding side saddle.

"Pttf. Scoundrel. I do have a proper riding dress and know how to ride side saddle. I just prefer not to do either one. Anyways, I did have a reason for seeking you out. I have something for you."

Sofia held out a plainly wrapped parcel. Cedric looked at the young lady in surprise.

"You have something for me?"

"Is it so crazy as to imagine that someone would want to give you something? It comes with my gratitude for your help that night and best wishes for Wassailia. Now take it. Open it."

Cedric took the parcel and opened it up. A deep blue knitted scarf unfolded from inside the plain paper. He held it up and looked it over. He'd needed a new scarf for years.

"It's not much," Sofia said. "But I made it myself. Knitting is one of my favorite pastimes when I can't go riding and/or don't feel like reading through my father's library."

Cedric wrapped the scarf around his neck.

"It's beautiful," Cedric said. "No one's ever given me something so thoughtful."

Sofia beamed at the comment. "I'm glad you like it. What are you going to be doing for Wassailia? Will you visit with family?"

Cedric shook his head. "No. They don't want to see me."

Sofia's heart clenched. She couldn't imagine being cut off from her family.

"I'm sorry. Perhaps you'll come join my family for Wassailia dinner. My parents said that you would be welcome at Cantata Hall anytime. And then you wouldn't be alone. You would be alone otherwise, wouldn't you?"

Cedric smirked. "I have Wormwood."

"A crazy raven does not count."

"Your invitation is kind but I won't be able to come." _Liar! You don't want to face the weasel who resides there._

Sofia sighed. "Are you sure? It must be terribly depressing to spend the holidays alone."

More than you can imagine. "Maybe some other time, I'll visit. But not today or Wassailia."

Sofia smiled. "I guess the next few days will be spent trying to convince you otherwise. You shouldn't have to spend it alone."

"You may try but you won't succeed."

Sofia inched Minimus closer to Cedric. "Care to place a bet on that?"

Cedric looked amused. He gently grabbed her chin between thumb and index finger.

"Little Girl, do you even know just _who_ you want to bet with?"

Sofia pushed Cedric's hand away. "Yes I do. Cedric Sebara. A friend, rescuer, and scoundrel."

_How does a politician's daughter know so little?_ "Is that all? You, Little Girl, are very naive."

"No I'm not."

_And I'm the grand duke._

Cedric smirked. "If you say so. You'd best be on your way back home. You do have an important dinner to be ready for."

Sofia looked a little miffed. "I know I do. I just feel bad that you'll be all alone on Wassailia. Maybe if I can't convince you to come to Cantata Hall, I'll come visit you instead."

Cedric was shocked at how forward the young lady appeared to be. Sofia, he realized, did not behave the way that was expected of young ladies in more than just one way.

"If you manage to find time to come to my cabin, I'd be impressed."

"Well then, be prepared to be impressed, Scoundrel."

Cedric smirked at being called Scoundrel.

"I look forward to it, Little Girl."

Sofia giggled slightly. "I better get going now. Enjoy the scarf. And if I don't see you then, Happy Wassailia."

"Happy Wassailia," Cedric echoed.

Sofia set Minimus into motion, leaving behind her scoundrel friend. As she disappeared from sight, Cedric looked at the scarf again and let out a sigh.

_An important noble from Mystica Prata. Could it be?_

Cedric shook his head and put his own horse into motion.

**(A/N: Yes, I know. Kind of a cliffhanger.**

**_Mystica_**** and ****_Prata_**** are Latin words. Unfortunately for you guys, I'm not going to translate them. If you do decide to find out what they mean, it might be best if you translate them separately.**

**And some news for you, I've decided to start a full length Scoundrel. It's taken a lot of brainstorming but I now have an idea for what will happen. It will come in the new year.**

**Happy Holidays to all of you. I hope you have a wonderful time this season.)**


End file.
